Cinderella III: Beyblade Style
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Based on Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Full Summary Inside. Please give it a chance.
1. Prologue

Hi guys…I'm back with something new, this is sort of a challenge for me, as I really haven't

done anything like this before (has anyone noticed that all my fics just revolve around TyKa…with the exception of a couple maybe? lol) Okay so this one's a bit different, it's got multiple characters, maybe more than one romance, I haven't decided yet. Okay onwards with story info.

It's based on Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. For anyone who hasn't watched Cinderella III: A Twist in Time yet, the actually summary of the film is below:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY OF CINDERELLA III: A TWIST IN TIME**

**Lady Tremaine****Cinderella****'s wicked stepmother, one day finds her daughter Anastasia in the garden holding a thin stick. Originally, Lady Tremaine thinks Anastasia is only holding a stick, but Anastasia insists it is the Fairy Godmother's wand. Anastasia, trying to prove the wand is magic, finds the Fairy godmother following her, insisting that she give the wand back before its powers get into the wrong hands. Anastasia is unwilling, and in her stubborn determination to keep the wand, her tussle with the godmother results in an accidental outburst of magic, turning the godmother into a stone statue. Anastasia is deeply regretful for what has happened, but then Tremaine takes the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and reverses time, changing everything back to the way it was before - Cinderella still lives with Lady Tremaine. It is right when the duke has come with the slipper, and the mice have almost got Cinderella out of her attic room. Lady Tremaine rushes the process along, and then uses the wand to make the slipper fit her daughter Anastasia's foot before Cinderella can make it downstairs. The duke then announces she will wed the prince, and leaves. Lady Tremaine breaks Cinderella's other slipper as she comes down the stairs, and tells her to forget the dance ever happened.**

**However, Cinderella is convinced that the Prince will remember who she is. When the Prince notes that Anastasia was not the one he danced with, Tremaine uses the wand to make him forget about Cinderella and marry Anastasia that night. The family then moves into the palace, leaving Cinderella at home. The mice, Jaq and Gus, witness the event and tell Cinderella about her plot. Cinderella then sneaks into the palace, posing as a housekeeper. While she distracts her family, Gus and Jaq steal the wand. When Tremaine points out the maid Cinderella is a thief, she orders the guards to capture her. The mice toss the wand to her just as the guards push their way through but before Cinderella could break the spell on the prince the guards break in and take the wand from her and give it to Tremaine. Before they can evacuate her from the castle she touches the prince's hand and he is confused, as he has previously touched Anastasia's hand and has realized that Cinderella's hand is more familiar to him than that of his bride - to - be. Tremaine orders to have Cinderella put on the next ship out of the kingdom. Later, when Jaq shows the other slipper, which is now put together, the Prince remembers everything now and goes after to find her. Cinderella was just about to be sent on board the ship when the Prince shows up and the two fall madly in love again. However, when Tremaine finds out about this news, she decides to take action. Cinderella is preparing for her wedding when Tremaine comes out of the dark holding Lucifer in her hands. She then shows to Cinderella Anastasia, who looks exactly like her (Cinderella) and makes Cinderella vanish and Jaq and Gus disappear along with her. The three then reappear in a pumpkin which turns into a carriage been driven by Lucifer in human form. Cinderella's dress appeared torn with no shoes. She then breaks out of the pumpkin carriage and knocks Lucifer down and into a lake where he turns back into a cat. After that she rushes into the castle right before Anastasia is about to say "I do" but instead she says "I don't" because she realises that it is not true love and she explains to her mother that she wanted somebody to love her for her. Angry, Lady Tremaine uses the wand to turn both Cinderella and Anastasia into toads by suggestion of Drizella. But Prince Charming holds out his sword and blocks it and it hits the sword and bounces back and made Lady Tremaine and Drizella disappear and reappear in the backyard of their house as toads. Anastasia then takes the wand and turns herself back to normal and then gives it to Cinderella who then revives the Fairy Godmother. The Fairy Godmother takes her wand back and creates a ravishing wedding for Cinderella and Prince Charming as well as restoring Tremaine and her daughters back to their original forms, but Tremaine and Drizella are wearing Cinderella's work clothes complete with apron. Cinderella and the Prince get married and live happily ever after... again.**

**Summary thanks to Wikipedia**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So my fic is based on that……..with Beyblade characters of course!! And there will be some OOCness on the characters' parts, and some events will be altered, I'm not just reproducing Cinderella III with different characters. Okay, so that's that…warnings, hm.

**Warnings:** Mild Shonen-Ai, there's really not much folks, except for the pairings, I'll warn you if I put anything more serious in terms of yaoi in the fic…as of now it's only mild shonen-ai. Possibly some language…nothing else, it is a Disney-based fic after all! XD

**Pairings:** Only TyRa for now…this may change later.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own any part of either Beyblade or Cinderella. They belong to Takao Aoki and Walt Disney.

-----------------------------

And now…the long awaited… (j/k) …character list!!

Lady Tremaine (evil stepmother): Voltaire

Drizella (evil stepsister number one): Mariah

Anastasia (not-so-evil stepsister number two): Tala

Jaq the talking mouse: Johnny

Gus the other talking mouse: Max

Prince: Ray

Cinderella: Tyson

The King: Grandpa Granger

Fairy Godmother: Boris

The head of housekeeping lady: Robert

The Duke with the monocle: Oliver

Lucifer: Bryan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The info on this page may get changed later on once I've thought further into the story and gotten some other opinions…-hint hint- Please review and tell me if a) there are any more characters I need to add and b) if some character doesn't work and I need to change it or even c) if everything works fine (I like reassurance) and if it's a good idea.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Wow I updated this pretty fast actually……thank you to everyone who gave me support for this story and reviewed the character list, thank you all tons. Just for clarification in this fic…………Voltaire is Lady Tremaine (aka the wicked stepmother, but in this fic it's the wicked stepfather. So Voltaire is Mariah and Tala's father. Oh and btw, yes a guy can be a princess. Tyson is the princess…so don't come ranting to me about that, it's just the way I wrote the fic. Yay!! And ehm…disclaimer and stuff listed in prologue, I'm not repeating warnings, pairings and disclaimer every chapter just go look in the prologue if you're interested. And ummm……….yea but the character list will be in every chapter.

**Character List:**

Lady Tremaine (evil stepmother): Voltaire

Drizella (evil stepsister number one): Mariah

Anastasia (not-so-evil stepsister number two): Tala

Jaq the talking mouse: Johnny

Gus the other talking mouse: Max

Prince: Ray

Cinderella: Tyson

The King: Grandpa Granger

Fairy Godmother: Boris

The head of housekeeping lady: Robert

The Duke with the monocle: Oliver

Lucifer: Bryan

I don't think there's really anything else to say, enjoy the chapter! VVVVVV Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Father! Why do we have to work like pigs!" Mariah whined, pouting.

"Maybe because you ARE a pig, Tala remarked snidely.

"Shut up Ivanov! I don't see you any happier about having to work!"

"At least I'm not complaining!"

"You–!" Mariah lunged at Tala, trying to scratch his pretty (no, scratch that, ugly) face as Tala snapped back at her trying to rip her long pink hair out.

"Girls!" Voltaire boomed out.

"I'm a boy, can't you tell?" Tala ground out.

"Silence! Why can't you two just get the work done?!" Their father glared at them both, hard.

"Because HE never dos any of his share of work," Mariah muttered, tugging at her pink hair.

"I do too! It's you that's _afraid of breaking a fingernail, _or _oooh!! I'm going to ruin my hair this way!"_ Tala finished snootily.

"Why you–"

"Shut up, brats, and don't let me hear another word out of either of you until you've finished all the work!" Voltaire interjected before he stomped back inside the house –errr shack– and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hmpf!" Mariah turned away, crossing her arms.

"Hmpf!" Tala turned the other way, but only to see Ray, the prince of the land, and Tyson, the princess, galloping across the open field that bordered Voltaire's shabby land. Or rather it was the other way round. Deciding he didn't want to slave away at pointless chores anymore, Tala decided to sneak off behind the prince and his step-brother, the princess, who he hated. Once he made sure his evil sister's back was securely turned, he snuck off into the long, rustling grasses towards the palace, behind the royal couple. He stopped at a clearing when the prince and princess stopped, where there was this strange old man with purple hair holding a long white stick. So Tala decided to climb up a tree and watch the proceedings from there. The purple-haired man who was apparently named Boris, Tala judged, by the shrill call of the princess Tyson, 'Boris Godmama'. Boris Godmother was evidently a lunatic in Tala's opinion because he was waving his white stick around like he actually expected it to do something. Tala just watched like the old man was crazy. Suddenly the white stick spread some sort of silverish dust as Boris waved it while chanting "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"…and a beautiful cake suddenly appeared in the middle of the clearing for it appeared to be someone's birthday.

"Magic! So that's how he did it!" Tala said brightly to himself and smirked as the wand swept in a wide arc and straight out of Boris's hand as he waved it around. Tala caught it and scurried home quickly, eager to show the wand to Sire Voltaire. (A/N: Lady Tremaine  Sire Voltaire –giggle– yahh I find some of this pretty amusing).

"Father! Father! Father! Father! FATHER!" Tala shouted, puffing and tripping on random objects as he ran into their dirty backyard.

"QUIET!" Voltaire boomed, banging the door of the house open.

Tala jumped but hurried eagerly on. "Look what I found Father!!"

"…A stick?" Voltaire asked with dry sarcasm, a twitch in his eyebrow.

Mariah screamed and snorted in laughter. "Father! He's finally lost it hasn't he? He goes out hunting for…a stick!" And with that, Mariah dissolved into a fit of giggles on the floor.

"Pfft! It's not JUST a stick Father!" Tala interrupted, glaring at his witch of a sister (replace the w with a b and figure it out for yourself, I can't explicitly spell it out since it's based on a Disney fairytale XD) "Look! I'll prove it to you!" Tala began waving the wand about wildly and tried searching for the magic words. "Oh, was it………hmm I think it was…"Mappity Mippity Moo?" Nothing happened. Voltaire just watched in silence, with nothing more than a raised eyebrow betraying his annoyance. "Pippity, Pappity, Poo?" Nothing happened again. Mariah snickered. Tala huffed and was about to try again when…………………….

"Oh there it is!" A clear voice rang out from behind him. "My magic wand! Lord knows, in the wrong hands, that wand would be dangerous!" Boris, the fairy godmother smiled and held out a hand for his wand. "Now dearie, I think I shall have that back now!"

"No you won't!" Tala shot back.

"Oh yes I will!" Boris launched himself at Tala and got a grip around the wand.

"No you won't! It's mine now!" Tala growled out.

"It's mine!"

"Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!"

A …rather…violent…tug of war ensued over the wand between Tala and Boris, that is, until……………

"BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO!!" Tala shouted loudly. The wand was inadvertently pointed in Boris' direction and………….

-POOF!-

All of a sudden, where the Fairy Godmother aka Boris had previously been, there was now a stone statue a perfect replica of Boris. Tala stared guiltily. "Oh god……….Oh dear………..F-father…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Hmm," Voltaire cut off Tala's sorry ramblings. "So that's how she did it, eh?" he murmured to himself. "What if we…"

"F-father?" Mariah whimpered, but Voltaire ignored her altogether.

"What are you planning?" At Tala's question, Voltaire came out of his stupor and smiled, a wicked, evil, dark smile. He beckoned both his children inside the house where he raised the wand to the cloudy, wicked skies. "Turn back the tides of time to change to wedding and the who, Bibbity Bobbity Boo!!" When the last word of that sentence left his lips, lighting crashed, thunder cracked loudly, windowpanes shook with the fear of impending doom and the dome of the house became a swirling black cloud as a pitch-black time window ripped open in front of the 3 viewers with wide eyes, as events came undone and the story unraveled…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhhhh mild cliffie then? Yeah chapter's a little short as of now, they'll get longer soon. YAY chapter 2 will be up soon……please tell me what you thought of chapter 1 and the way I've begun the story!


	3. Chapter 2

Yuuuuuuup chapter 2 Yes I know I took a while to get chapter 2 up but it would've been up a week ago if I hadn't come down with conjunctivitis and been unable to see for a full week (XD yeah I was literally blind, I couldn't see, let alone write lol) but I'm almost back to normal now and writing this again. And I might not be updating for a while……thanks to the huge pile of homework I've got waiting for me (being sick sucks lol). All the reviews last chapter were awesomeeeee!! Thank you tons to all who reviewed, or gave me any kind of feedback at all, you guys inspire me to bring out new chapters and write faster and better, so thanks, and please keep those reviews coming.

**Character List:**

Lady Tremaine (evil stepmother): Voltaire

Drizella (evil stepsister number one): Mariah

Anastasia (not-so-evil stepsister number two): Tala

Jaq the talking mouse: Johnny

Gus the other talking mouse: Max

Prince: Ray

Cinderella: Tyson

The King: Grandpa Granger

Fairy Godmother: Boris

The head of housekeeping lady: Robert

The Duke with the monocle: Oliver

Lucifer: Bryan

**NEW CHARACTER:** Cushion-Bearer (aka the royal guy who carries the glass slipper along on the silk cushion XD): Enrique

**IMPORTANT NOTE** (Please read this): **Pairings have changed. **It's still a TyRa, but I have added a new pairing on request. OliverEnrique is the new pairing added, again will be referred to very mildly nothing explicit so warning's won't change. This pairing was requested by my friend Cassie **(BOE-4eva) **and she asked me to include Enrique in the characters as well. If you really want to see a particular character in this fic, from now on you can tell me the character and I'll see if I can put it in, maybe as OCs or something, I could try and think of new characters in this story I originally forgot XD typical me but no guarantees that I will end up using them though, and same with pairings. Okay thanks, I think I'm done rambling now -sweatdrops-...well technically it wasn't rambling it was important information…and here I go off rambling again –sweatdrops- tehe…

…And now I'll just shut up and let you read the chapter. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, rain poured down as inside one dark, small house, time itself turned. Scenes of the past flashed past, in reverse, as everything that had ever happened ripped apart, until…

"Turn time right and forward too, Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Voltaire yelled out in a majestic voice, as the windowpane of time faded away and the storm outside lessened considerably as well. Tala and Mariah's eyes were the shape and size of dinner plates by now, once they had seen the sweeping, grand old arching staircase entrance of their previous mansion and the glass chandelier and the huge rooms. They understood that time had been turned back to the point of the fitting of the slipper, once Duke Oliver's grand trumpet was heard outside. The siblings stared out the large window in awe and shock. Meanwhile, in another part of the huge old house, Johnny and Max had almost got the key to Tyson's locked cellar room. But the Duke had already entered the mansion with the glass slipper. "Here ye, here ye!!" came his call from downstairs.

"Oh dear!" Voltaire gasped, "We should go attend to his royal majesty's messenger, as his children hurried out of the room, he himself running right after them.

"By the King's order, the Prince of the land shall marry whoever this slipper fits! All persons of the household who wish to may participate!" Duke Oliver read out grandly, after whipping out a royal scroll and settling his monocle on his eye. When he was through reading he snapped up the scroll, ran a hand through his fluffy green hair, re-settled his monocle and cleared his throat as Tala and Mariah appeared down the stairs fixing their hair hurriedly. Their father followed behind at a more sedate pace. "Which of you two would like to try on the slipper first?" the Duke asked of Tala and Mariah.

"Me! Me!" They both yelled simultaneously. The Duke just sweatdropped. "No me! ME!!" They screamed at each other.

"CHILDREN!" Voltaire boomed. Silence fell.

As all this chaos was happening downstairs, Jaq and Gus had almost managed to get the key to Tyson's room. They were increasingly panicking and Tyson was very confused inside, because even though time had reversed itself (or rather been reversed by none other than the evil Voltaire…) Tyson's memories had not been erased and he longed to know what was going on.

"Tala will try the slipper first, sire," he announced. The Duke just shrugged and stepped forward with the slipper as Tala sat down in a chair. Mariah just huffed and turned away. Duke Oliver tried his hardest to squeeze the glass slipper onto Tala's hoof-sized feet **(A/N: Nah I like Tala lol it's just the storyline )** But just as the Duke was about to give up trying, Voltaire subtly pulled out the magic wand, gave it a tiny little wave and whispered "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" And voila, Tala's hoof magically shrank to a pretty little enviable size. Mariah was staring bug-eyed, while she was glaring daggers at Tala at the same time, Duke Oliver was so surprised that the monocle he was wearing popped off of his eye and he grabbed at the chain and popped it back on, while the messenger named Enrique who had come bearing the glass slipper on a cushion nearly dropped his cushion in surprise, fumbling and managing to catch it just in time. The Duke Oliver cleared his throat again. "Ehh-ehhm! The royal sire of the land, who is to wed the prince, has been found!! The one who fits the slipper has been located and shall return to the palace! The search…is OVER!!" he announced. Immediately after his announcement, the attic door burst open and Tyson appeared, running down the stairs, a pleading look in his eyes. "No!! This can't happen!" He made to run after the Duke Oliver but Voltaire blocked his path on the stairs. "It already has happened," he whispered venomously flashing poor Tyson who was almost in tears an evil, twisted smile. He turned to the Duke. "Sire, kindly go on!!" he called down to him, I shall be along in a minute, please go on."

The Duke nodded and walked out of the mansion, the messenger and Tala and Mariah hurrying along in his wake. Ahead of the siblings, the Duke Oliver muttered to his cushion-bearer, "I should've just become a chef – it would've saved these kinds of surprises. I almost feel sorry for the prince…" Enrique snickered and nodded, admiration and something else unidentifiable shining in his eyes. But back inside the mansion, the mood was much darker.

Voltaire turned to Tyson with the same sickeningly sweet and cunning smile on his face that made Tyson gulp audibly. If possible, Voltaire's strange smile stretched even further. "This time……..everything goes as _I_ plan, and _nothing_ can stop me," he whispered in a crazed voice. "No!" Tyson yelled again. "I'll stop you and your evil ways…" he bit his lip. "Oh? But you have no way of defeating me this time." Voltaire smirked. "I still have this! I'll show it to them! And that I fit it!" Tyson cried, pulling out the other glass slipper. But Voltaire caught the slipper in his cane and dropped it over the edge of the banister on the stairs. Tyson stared, shocked, as tears filled his eyes once more. Voltaire gently touched the side of his face with his cane and turned it to the other side as he whispered, with a demented gleam in his eyes, "you'll do no such thing. Stay away from the palace and the prince, Tyson." He coldly smiled and descended the stairs and stepped into the royal carriage that had been waiting for him, as Tyson watched, still shocked, staring after them as they rode off down the dusty street. Tyson didn't notice that a tear had slipped down his cheek.

**At the Prince's Palace…**

"Father, I'm sure of it!" Prince Ray earnestly said as he parried yet another blow of his father's, the King's. **(A/N: They're fencing or something. I don't know lol)**

"How can you be sure this is the girl just by her fitting the slipper though?!" his father insisted.

Prince Ray's eyes softened. "I just know it in my gut, father, I just do," he smiled.

His father smiled back. "Ok. If you're sure, my son."

"I am."  
Just then the summoning trumpet sounded. "Prince Ray, the girl has been found," Duke Oliver announced, coming into the training room, golden trumpet in hand.

"Alright!" the prince shouted leaping into the air. He received strange looks from his father and the Duke and quickly landed back on the ground, coughing embarrassedly. "Ehhehm…sorry," he straightened his shirt and said "Well then let's go and meet her!"

The King smiled. "Just like when I was in love…" he mummered softly to himself.

The Duke exited the room, the Prince eagerly running after him on his heels. After what seemed like eternity to the prince, they finally stood at the door that entered into the waiting hall where the princess would be. The Duke smiled faintly. Prince Ray smiled back and stood a bit taller before he quietly opened the door and entered the hall.

When he did Tala stood up hurriedly and fixed his hair until his father coughed and glared hard at him. Tala turned a nice shade of red before standing up and folding his arms in his lap. Mariah smirked and more discreetly ran a hand through her fluffy pink hair that was clashing horribly with her orange dress Voltaire had made her to wear. She also stood quietly at attention, snickering under her breath at how horribly nervous Tala was looking by this point. Prince Ray swept into the hall and paused.

"Excuse me? Are you here to see me?" he asked politely, it was obvious he was confused and didn't really care about these people.

Voltaire smiled and stepped forward. "This is the one whose foot fit the slipper, the one you will marry," he announced.

The prince looked even more confused. "No, that's not who I danced with at the ball…" he spared Tala a glance, who had stuck out his bottom lip in a puppy dog pout face, but dropped the look as soon as Voltaire sent a withering look that could kill demons his way.

"No…I am definitely sure that's not the person," Ray finished.

Voltaire smiled a dark and sinister smile as Prince Ray turned to go back out of the hall. The evil old haggy man **(Voltaire: WHO'RE YOU CALLING HAGGY? Inner: You, duh. XD Voltaire: -rages-) **started sliding something out of his sleeve that no-one noticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mild cliffie….lol pretzels and umm a tiny preview of chapter 3 if you can guess what Voltaire was sliding out of his sleeve…tell me in a review. Also sorry that this chapter isn't that good…it was written in bits and pieces on different days and didn't turn out as good as I thought. I just have a thing, if I write stuff in bits and pieces it don't turn out too good usually o0 anyways yeah again sorry for so much author's info in the beginning…it had to be done. Fewf this chapter was long. Allmost a full 4 frickin pages in Word…and I'm makin it longer here lol. No wonder it took me a while to write –sweatdrops- …well anyway please review thanks for reading…bye!


	4. Author's Note

Hey People…this is a semi-sad author's note that I'll probably be putting up on my profile and some of my stories too.

Anyway.

So the thing is, I'd like some reviews. I'll be blunt about it, no reviews makes me pretty unmotivated to update anything. Reviews give me feedback about whether people actually like the stories I'm writing, or not, and how I could improve. I know I don't update much. I try, I just get busy so sorry for that but whenever I do, it would make my heart feel warm and fuzzy if I saw the reviews pouring in for the story. Or, okay. A few would do too.

Basically from this point onwards, I'll only update if I see people reviewing…otherwise I'll get the feeling people aren't interested and I'll probably just stop writing on the site and leave, because, really, there's no point in my making an effort to write, if no one wants to read. I'm busy enough as it is.

Another thing, if you would be interested in a specific story being updated, review it (or PM me) and let me know, if that's the story that interests you most I'll update that one first.

Anyway, expecting reviews, or I'll retire from the site. Thanks.


End file.
